Klaine The Text
by darrenchris
Summary: Kurt thought he was going to spend the day with his perfect boyfriend, Blaine. But will one text end all of that perfection forever? Klaine, One-Shot, Fluff-y ending.


**This is a dream I had one night, and I just had to write it down. Hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Kurt or Blaine. I do, however, own myself. So there.**

The air was filled with the chatter of happy shoppers as Kurt and I sat down at one of the few empty tables in the mall's great food court. I set our coffees down on the table in front of me while I watched Kurt adjust his scarf, giggling at how particular he could be about his outfits.

"Kurt, is there ever a day you _don't_ look absolutely fabulous?"

He smiled, taking a dainty sip of his coffee. "Oh you're too much! Of course I always have to look my best!"

"Especially now that you have someone special to look good for." I smirked into my cup as Kurt's face flushed through three different shades of red, then added with a smile, "Oh, looks like I hit the jackpot."

Kurt looked down at the cup in his hands, smiling. "Well… It _has_ been an amazing year for Kurt Hummel…-" Kurt's thought was interrupted by the twinkling ring of his phone. I inquired as to whom it was, to which he replied it was simply a text from one of the members of his old glee club, the Dalton Academy Warblers.

"Well, silly, what does it say?" I asked with curiosity as I took another sip of my drink. Kurt shrugged, tapping his password into the iPhone.

At first I paid no attention to his reaction, but before long, the silence became evident. I looked up to see what was wrong, but before I could say anything my voice was silenced by the look on Kurt's face. I watched as his expression went from confusion to extreme sadness and complete disbelief.

"Kurt…?" I asked quietly, setting my cup down carefully. "What's wrong…? What did it say?"

He didn't respond for what seemed like a lifetime, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone and the message that had visibly rocked him to his core. Finally, with much effort, Kurt spoke.

"It says…. That Blaine is… being tormented… Because of his relationship with me…" Kurt's eyes welled up with tears as the words came out. "I… I'm ruining his life…"

My eyes went wide with shock as Kurt's words registered in my brain. I opened my mouth to speak, but my brain was still so baffled that no coherent sentence came out. "No… No, Kurt, that's… It can't... I mean, it's… It must be a mistake… Or a rumor… Don't cry, Kurt… It's not… It can't be true…!"

Kurt sat at the table in silence, the phone laying on the table as far away from him as possible. My heart broke at the sight, and I felt I had to say something. Then I remembered why we had gone to the mall in the first place, and I reached over to take Kurt's hand. "Kurt, it isn't true. Blaine is supposed to meet us here in a few minutes, remember? We can talk about this and work this whole thing out. It's all a mistake, you'll see."

Instead of the relieved reaction I had been hoping for and expecting, Kurt's eyes went wide in fear and he pulled his hand quickly out of mine.

"B-Blaine… Is going to be here soon…? I completely forgot!" He jumped up, his voice frantic and frightened. "I can't see him! Not like this! Not… Not when I know I'm ruining his life!"

I stood up and tried to grab Kurt's hand again. "You're not ruining his life! This is all just a big misunderstanding!"

Kurt shook his head, pulling his arm out of my reach. "I read the text myself, and I know what it means. I… I have to go!"

He took off out of the food court, leaving me stranded and confused at the table. Unsure whether to follow him or wait for Blaine, I sat back down at the table, dazed. What had just happened? How could anyone think that Kurt was ruining Blaine's life by being with him? Blaine's life had never been better, as had Kurt's. They improved each other's lives and made everything seem okay again. There was no way the text Kurt got could be true, and I knew it.

Before long, I heard a familiar voice from behind me, and I nearly jumped when I heard it.

"Well well, looks like the lovely lady saved me a seat!" Blaine walked up, smiling as he hugged me lightly. He must have felt me stiffen under his touch, because his gaze instantly became wary as he scanned around the room. "Is everything okay…? And where's Kurt? We were all supposed to meet for coffee…"

Blaine's voice trailed off as the look on my face registered, and his eyes slowly fell on the untouched coffee before him. The realization hit him that Kurt had already been here and gone, and the worry could be heard in his voice. "Where did he go?"

In a shaky voice, I explained what had happened only a few moments earlier, being sure to avoid eye contact with Blaine. It was hard enough telling the story on it's own without having to see the sadness that would appear on the Warbler's face, even though I knew it was there. Blaine sat in silence for a second to take it all in before he spoke.

"He… He thinks he's ruining my life…?" His tone was incredulous and sad, but underneath it all I could clearly hear the worry for his love. "I have to find him. I have to make this right." He stood, passion and concern fueling his movements. I stood with him, grabbing his arm before he could run off.

"Blaine, wait! You have to be smart about this! Think about it. If you charge in there guns blazing, Kurt will just run the other way. You have to stop him, make him listen to you. Which means we have to be careful about this, not just go running into every single store we see. Alright?"

I could see that it was taking every ounce of Blaine's being to stay calm and not completely break down, but he finally nodded. "A… Alright. B-But… But we have to hurry… If… If I lose Kurt… No, no I can't lose him… I-I can't lose Kurt…"

I nodded, squeezing his arm reassuringly. "Then let's get going."

We grabbed our things and then headed off in the direction in which Kurt had fled earlier, hoping that the upset teen was still in the mall somewhere. Otherwise it would be complete hell trying to find him. We searched the entire first floor, going into all the stores we seemed fit Kurt's personality, but every time we came up blank. We both knew that the longer we took to find Kurt, the more likely it was that he'd leave the mall, if he hadn't already. I noticed also that Blaine was getting restless, and the occasional tear had turned into a steady stream of silent ones. After what seemed like our thousandth attempt, Blaine stopped me, tears staining his cheeks.

"This isn't working… We need to find him, and we're not searching fast enough…"

I let out a heavy sigh, closing my eyes. I knew Blaine was right, but it still hurt to admit it. "Then what do we do…?"

When I opened my eyes, I could see pure determination in Blaine's eyes. "We're going to split up, and we are going to find him."

He pulled out his phone and checked to see that its volume was up as loud as it would go. "Keep your phone on and handy, and call me if you find him."

I was so stunned by the sudden drive that all I could do was nod, and before I knew it Blaine had taken off in the opposite direction, searching for his lost love with all his heart.

I checked to make sure my phone's ringer was on high, then set off towards the escalator, deciding to check the second story while Blaine searched the first. I tried every store I could think of, constantly wracking my brain for new places to look. I started to become discouraged, my heart sinking more and more as each attempt turned up fruitless. Finally I had decided that enough was enough, and that I needed a break. I walked outside onto one of the many secluded terraces that sprinkled the perimeter of the entire mall, and was met with a shocking surprise.

"Kurt…?"

The heartbroken teen looked up, his eyes red from all of the crying. "G-Go away… I don't want to ruin your life too." Kurt stood, trying to get past me and through the door.

"N-No! I just wanted to talk!" I put a gentle hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. He didn't say anything, but I judged by his lack of fight that I had gotten his approval to continue. "Please Kurt… Sit, and let's talk."

I got no response, but he turned and slowly walked back over to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. I took the chance to send off a quick message to Blaine: "Found him. Meet me outside the entrance to Terrace 4. STAY CALM."

I had already put my phone on vibrate and back in my pocket by the time Kurt had sat down and looked up at me. I sat across from him, searching for the words that would buy me enough time for Blaine to get there. I settled for the obvious, albeit unnecessary, question. "How are you feeling?"

I saw Kurt flinch as he responded. "How the hell am I supposed to be? I'm crushed, I'm hurt, I'm… I'm so…" He lowered his head into his hands. "I'm so stupid… I didn't realize I was ruining his life…"

I reached over and took his hand, speaking softly. "You didn't realize it because it wasn't actually happening. You aren't ruining his life, Kurt. You never were and you never will." It was then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I knew it meant that Blaine was there waiting for my signal. I inwardly rejoiced, knowing this would all soon be over.

I was brought back to reality by Kurt pulling his hand out of mine. "I know what I heard. Or, well, read." He was trying to keep his composure all while having his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. "Blaine never should have loved me. His life would have been so much better if I had never gone to Dalton…"

I sighed, standing. "Kurt, this is all nonsense. You know in your heart that Blaine loves you, and you know that you're the best thing to ever happen to him." I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before walking to the door. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Just… stay here and think about it, okay?"

Kurt nodded once, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I pushed open the doors to head back into the mall. Blaine was waiting there as I had expected, but the look on his face wasn't something I was prepared for. He was crying even harder, and he looked as if he were about to die any second. "Blaine…?"

His voice was choked and broken as he spoke. "Wh-What if he just doesn't love me anymore… What am I supposed to do then? He's my everything, everything I've ever lived for." The words began to pour out in a hurried rush of emotion. "I-I've been looking for him my entire life and I just didn't know it. Th-Then I finally find him, and I'm too stupid to realize that the one I love is standing right in front of me! He even told me how he felt on Valentine's Day, and I just… I blew him off… I've realized that I can't be without him, and now I'm… I'm just ruining everything…" A fresh wave of tears sprung to his eyes as he looked at me, completely heartbroken. "I love him so much…"

I didn't say a word, but instead simply walked up and hugged him, feeling all of his pain and sadness wash over me. After a few moments I pulled away, looking up at him.

"He loves you just as much. So if you want him, you'd better go get him." I smiled as I let go, stepping out of his way. "And remember: Courage." Blaine smiled, his watery eyes conveying an unspoken thanks. He took a deep breath, and then walked outside. I smiled to myself, walking back down to the food court. I didn't see either of them again for the rest of the day, but judging by the happy texts I got from both of them, everything went quite well.

Kurt looked up from his hands, expecting to see his friend there. His eyes went wide with shock, fear, and sadness when he saw Blaine standing there instead. Kurt then noticed that the other teen had also been crying, and he instantly assumed it was because of him. _I really have ruined his life…_

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Blaine's voice. Usually melodic and carefree, the Warbler's voice was filled with sadness and… love? Was that love in Blaine's voice?

"Kurt…" His voice was choked up, and he was having a hard time getting out the words he wanted to say. "Kurt, I…"

"Stop, Blaine…" Kurt looked up at Blaine, his heart breaking even more as he nearly got lost in those beautiful hazel eyes. "I… I know what you're going to say. And… And I'm so sorry Blaine… I know that doesn't make up for anything I've done, but I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…-!"

Kurt was silenced by one of the most loving kisses he had ever experienced. At first he sat stiffly in Blaine's loving arms, simply out of shock. But then, he slowly melted into the arms he fit so well, kissing his love back with just as much passion. After what felt like an entire lifetime had gone by, Blaine finally pulled back, his face inches from Kurt's. Both were breathless, simply looking into each other's eyes as Blaine kneeled in front of the sitting Kurt. Blaine took a moment to catch his breath, and then spoke.

"I thought I'd come here and beg on my hands and knees for you to believe that you were the best thing in my life. I thought I'd have to recite speech after speech telling you exactly what you mean to me. But now I realize that's there's really only one thing I can say… Only one thing I want to say." He took Kurt's trembling hands in his, then looked deep into his true love's eyes. "I love you Kurt. I always have and I always will."

Kurt's eyes welled up with fresh tears, and for a moment Blaine feared that all was lost. But he was instantly proven wrong as he watched the smile he absolutely adored spread across his love's lips. Next, he heard the very voice he dreamed about every night speak. "I love you too Blaine. And I'm so sorry I ever doubted what we have."

Blaine smiled brighter than he ever had before, swooping the smaller teen up into his arms. He whispered 'I love you' one more time into Kurt's ear before he kissed him again, this time more gently. Kurt pulled back, blushing in a way that was simply irresistible to Blaine. The Warbler smiled again, taking Kurt's hand.

"Shall we? I think I know the perfect place we can go."

Kurt smiled, grabbing his bag from beside the chair. "And where exactly would that be, love?"

Blaine kissed Kurt lightly, then opened the door for both of them to walk through, leaving the entire mess behind them so they could face the rest of their lives together.

"Somewhere only we know."


End file.
